


Jurisdiction

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of linked one-shots set in a universe where Clarke and Bellamy are adopted siblings who *cough* find each other attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

When Clarke is thirteen, her parents decide to adopt a cute little girl for a two reasons. 1. Her Mom's just gotten into politics in her own right and the timing is right that a carefully planned adoption could do wonders for her career. 2. Her Dad's always wanted more kids and their arguments about a second child have become vocal enough that even Clarke has noticed. 

 

"We've found just the right child too," Abbey Griffin tells her daughter. "A little girl, as cute as a button. There are a few complications," She trades a tired smile with Jake Griffin. "But nothing that can't be overcome."

 

Several months in as Clarke skips downstairs wearing just her sleepshorts and a tiny camisole she's technically grown out of, expecting to finally meet her new *sister* over breakfast, she comes face to face with the 'complication' at the breakfast table. He's lean and *her age*, wearing a white dress shirt that's probably a size too big for him, and the moment he lays eyes on Clarke he freezes in the way she's seen some of boys in her school do whenever she wears her cheerleading outfit outside of practise. Instinctively she crosses her arms across her chest.

 

"Clarke!" Jake calls out happily from the kitchen where he's flipping pancakes as a cute four year old with actual ribbons in her hair watches from the counter next to him. "Grab a seat next to Bellamy. Breakfast's coming right up." Not knowing what else to do Clarke takes her usual chair with her arms still covering her chest; it puts her directly in front of the strange but incredibly hot boy.

 

"Hi," Bellamy says quietly in a voice that is lower than she expected for a boy her age. "I'm Octavia's brother." He bites his lip when she doesn't say anything. "I guess that makes me your brother too."

 

"No it doesn't." Clarke replies back without thinking, regretting it immediately when Bellamy closes off right there in front of her.  He doesn't say another word until Jake comes to the table with breakfast, Octavia following like a puppy.

 

"Abbey and I kept it quiet just in case it didn't go through. We didn't want you to be disappointed." Jake grins as he serves up bacon and eggs and hashbrowns onto four plates. "But as the paperwork's nearly finalized it can't hurt to let the cat out of the bag. We managed to adopt Octavia's brother too. How cool is that Clarke? You'll finally have a sibling your age to play with."

 

Sometimes Clarke really hates her Dad and this is definitely one of those times. The 'play' comment makes Bellamy smirk pointedly at her, his mind clearly on the same track as hers, and despite the way she practically burns all the way to her ears Clarke suddenly feels furious. She isn't prepared for a brother okay, and certainly not one like *Bellamy*. Jutting out her jaw she slowly uncovers her chest and is rewarded almost immediately when Bellamy chokes on nothing. 

 

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. A bit short I know but I think I now have an idea of where this is going.

"You shouldn't do that," Clarke tells Bellamy snottily when the first thing he does after the adoption goes through and they've finally moved his things into the attic room, and their parents and Octavia are nowhere in sight, is crack open a window and pull out a crumpled *cigarette* pack from his back pocket. 

 

"You going to snitch on me princess?" He asks as he puts a thin cigarette into his mouth and starts to pat the pockets of his jacket before finding a lighter. 

 

"I won't have to when you get Lung Cancer," Clarke smirks as she crosses her arms across her chest. She's nowhere near as exposed as she was when they first met but the action prompts him to stare her chest anyway, as if sheer force of will could let him see through her baggy sweatshirt. "You're a pig." She says disgusted.

 

"At least I don't sweat like one."

 

"At least *I* can carry a box up the stairs without collapsing half-way." She rolls her eyes. "Good job telling my Dad about your 'Asthma' by the way. It's not like he's married to a doctor who can actually test your lung function to see if you're lying."

 

"Yeah right," Bellamy scoffs about to light up. "As if she'd give that much of a crap about me."

 

"She wouldn't have adopted you if she didn't." Clarke says quietly as she sits down on Bellamy's bed, watching him as he taps his still unlit cigarette against it's box. "Besides, I don't like it." Her face heats up when he glances up at her. "The smell." She clarifies and when he freezes some of her embarrassment fades away. "It makes me sick."

 

"How sick?" He asks even as he puts his cigarette away. There's something about the lost, gentle expression on his face that makes Clarke feel brave enough to lean back against his bed in what she hopes is a sexy way. 

 

"Sick enough that I probably wouldn't return up here." She smirks up at him even as her heart races. "Something tells me you wouldn't like that."

 

"I'd hate it." He agrees, walking right up to her; so close his shins touch her knees. They stare at each other for a long time but Clarke doesn't feel uncomfortable or awkward, she feels *alive* and the feeling doesn't dissipate not even when Octavia bursts in with what looks like her entire doll collection, and forces Bellamy to drink pretend tea with them.

 

"Look who's the princess now," Clarke smirks when Octavia rams a tiny crown onto his head.

 

"Shut up."

 

-//-


End file.
